Erik Eagle
Masculin |Position = Milieu |Numéro = (Raimon) (Licornes) |Elément = Bois |Equipe = Une équipe américaine Raimon (Anciennement) Licornes Sélection Mondiale (Wii) Sélection Mondiale 2 Raimon B Star Unicorn Navy Invader Zhao Jinyuns |Voix = Alexandre Crepet (FR - 2ème voix) Yuuki Kaji (JP) Thibaut Delmotte (Film, FR) |Début Jeu = Inazuma Eleven |Début Anime = Épisode 019 Épisode 037 (GO) (analepse) }}Erik Eagle (一之瀬 一哉, Ichinose Kazuya) est un personnage de la série Inazuma Eleven. Il était milieu pour Raimon dans les saisons 1 et 2 et devient le principal joueur des Licornes dans la saison 3. C'est un très bon ami de Bobby Shearer, Silvia Woods et Malcolm Night. Dans Inazuma Eleven Orion, Erik est un milieu pour Star Unicorn et Navy Invader. Profil |-|Inazuma Eleven= Fichier:UCshot7-1-.png *''"Ami de Silvia en Amérique. Tout le monde le croyait mort..."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Fichier:UCshot7-1-.png *''"Le super milieu est de retour. On le surnomme "le magicien du ballon."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Fichier:UCshot7-1-.png *''"Le super milieu est de retour. On le surnomme "le magicien du terrain."'' Apparence right Il possède des cheveux bruns qui se lèvent vers le côté gauche de sa tête, avec des grands yeux noirs, des cils sur le côté et des sourcils bruns. Il porte l'uniforme des Raimon et des Licornes. Quand il était petit, Erik portait un t-shirt marron et blanc. Il porte aussi sa tenue d'hôpital. Sa tenue décontractée est composée d'un t-shirt vert avec un gilet orange et un pantalon bleu. Personnalité Il est très gentil avec tout ses coéquipiers et est assez modeste. D'après lui, il faut toujours profiter lors d'un match. Il a la même passion que Mark, mais leur seule différence c'est qu'Erik va toujours devant, suivis par les autres, alors que Mark reste toujours avec ses coéquipiers, qu'il soient faibles ou non. Il devient très sérieux lors de la saison 3, surtout lors du match contre Inazuma Japon. Sa présence sur le terrain en compagnie de ses coéquipiers américains et son talent est vitale pour toute son équipe. Anime right|189px Saison 1 Erik est un des meilleurs amis de Mark. Avant son arrivée, Raimon comptait déjà ses amis d'enfance : Bobby et Silvia. Il leur avait fait croire qu'il était mort, suite à un accident où il s'était fait écraser par un camion en sauvant un chien car il ne voulait pas que Bobby et Silvia le voit dans l'état où il était. Après cet accident, il a enchainé les rééducations pour pouvoir un jour rejouer au football. On le voit autour de Raimon quand il aperçoit Sylvia et lui fait un câlin affectueux. Son retour est une grande surprise pour Silvia et Bobby. Erik décide ensuite de recréer la Supertechnique du "Tri-Pégase" avec Mark et Bobby, mais il n'y parviendront uniquement grâce à l'aide de Sylvia. Il s'intègre dans l'équipe en un rien temps. Il a prévu de retourner au États-Unis. Au final, il restera avec Raimon car l'esprit de cette équipe lui plait beaucoup. Lors du match contre Kirkwood en demi-finale du Football Frontier, le Tri-Pégase s'est transformé en Phénix pour passer la Scie circulaire de Malcolm Night. thumb|left Saison 2 Erik fait partie de l'équipe qui affrontera l'une des équipes de l'Académie Alius : la Tempête des Gémeaux. Il développe une Supertechnique nommée la Danse Ardente. Plus tard, dans leur affrontement contre Epsilon, les joueurs de Raimon iront à Osaka Land pour vérifier s'il y aurait un centre d'entrainement. Erik croisera Suzette Hartland, qui tombera amoureuse de lui. Durant toute la série, elle ne cessera pas de l'appeler "Mamour".thumb|left|Erik avec [[Sue Hartland]] Sue l'emmena dans la crêperie de sa mère. Il assiste à une dispute entre elle et sa mère en silence et goute à la crêpe amoureuse préparée par son amante. D'après la coutume, il fut donc obligé de préparer des crêpes durant le restant de sa vie et de se marier et fonder une famille avec Sue.thumb|première apparition d'Erik Willy proposa alors de faire un match de football contre les joueuses de l'Académie des Trois C, pensant que des filles comme elles devraient être inférieures aux garçons. Leur style de jeu gracieux permettra à l'équipe féminine de mener sur le score de 1-0. En revanche, à la fin du match, les filles se feront battre sur le score de 4-1. Malgré tout, Sue continuera à le suivre. Elle s'entrainera avec les garçons et rejoindra l'équipe de Raimon en tant qu'attaquante avant le match contre Epsilon. Lorsqu'il découvre que Xavier Foster est le petit frère de l'entraineuse Schiller et que cette dernière souhaite à l'équipe d'aller au Mont Fuji, Erik refuse de lui faire confiance avec la plupart de ses amis. Mais, il finit par y aller avec toute l'équipe. thumb|Erik dans la saison 1.thumb|left|Erik avec Bobby et Sylvia quand ils étaient petits. Saison 3 Après la glorieuse victoire contre l'Académie Alius, Erik retourna chez lui en Amérique avec Bobby. Il est vu dans un avion après le match de sélection. Avant la rencontre entre Inazuma Japon et les Licornes, il passa un coup de téléphone à Silvia pour lui demander de venir seule. Quand Silvia était à son point de rendez-vous, Erik voulait lui parler de l'accident quand il était plus petit. Il dit qu'il risquait de ne plus jouer puisque l'accident lui avait laissé de graves séquelles. Mais, il n'eut pas le courage et s'en alla avec un mensonge. Silvia, qui le connait très bien, s'inquiétait tout de même pour lui et va ensuite voir Bobby pour lui demander ce qui se passe chez Erik. Ce dernier juge mieux que ce soit Erik qui lui dise. Lors du match attendu, la première manageuse surprend Bobby et Erik qui étaient en train de parler de l'accident. Ils révèlent donc la vérité, que Mark découvre lui aussi à la mi-temps. Cinq minutes avant la fin du match, Erik fut remplacé pour le bien de sa santé. À la fin du match, il jura à Silvia qu'il l’emmènera aux État-Unis pour qu'elle puisse voir son 1er match en tant que joueur professionnel, avant de se faire opérer. Son amie sait que tout ira bien pour lui et qu'il réussira à surmonter son danger. On le revoit finalement à la fin de l'Anime lors du match opposant les 11 membres de Raimon originaux aux 11 membres ayant rejoint le club après. Cela signifie qu'il est donc guérit de son opération et pourra commencer à jouer en tant que joueur de football professionnel aux États-Unis. Inazuma Eleven GO Il n'apparait que dans une analepse d'Alex Zabel après sa conversation avec Sol Daystar. Alex se rappela ses actions extraordinaires lors du match qui opposa Inazuma Japon aux Licornes, ses vœux et sa situation qu'il jugea similaire à celle de Sol. Arion Sherwind parle aussi de lui à certains de ses coéquipiers devant Silvia, ce qui la fait rougir. De plus, lors de l'épisode 3, Arion demande à Sylvia si elle a reçu un appel venant d'Amérique. Sylvia rougit et Arion en conclut qu'elle a reçu cet appel. On ne peut penser qu'à Erik comme auteur de cet appel. Inazuma Eleven Orion Erik est un milieu de terrain pour l'équipe Star Unicorn, l'équipe représentant les États-Unis lors du tournoi Football Frontier International. Son équipe a réussi à se qualifier pour les phases finales du tournoi. En sortant de l'aéroport, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec les joueurs japonais d'Inazuma Japan, ainsi que sur les joueurs espagnols d'Invincible Giant et les joueurs russes de Perfect Spark. Son équipe gagne contre la Russie sur le score de 2-1. Avec quelques joueurs de Navy Invader, ils affrontent Inazuma Japan. Ils perdent le match. Pour leur troisième match, ils affrontent l'Espagne. L'équipe fait un match nul est est éliminée du tournoi. Recrutement Inazuma Eleven À partir du match contre Kirkwood, il est possible de le recruter en se rendant à l'hôpital avec Bobby dans les 4 premiers joueurs de l'équipe. Il est également possible de le recruter après le match. Inazuma Eleven 2 Après avoir perdu quelques joueurs de l'équipe dû à la surpuissante Tempête des Gémeaux, il peut être recruté avant de partir en voyage à Nara avec la Caravane Inazuma. Il est dans la gare, en compagnie de son ami Bobby. Parlez-lui, puis il vous rejoint. Si vous ne le recrutez pas et que vous partez tout de même avec la Caravane, vous pouvez faire une recherche par nom et retrouvez-le à la gare. Il sera obligatoire de l'avoir pour compléter le chapitre de Sue. Inazuma Eleven 3 Il est peut être recruté via la machine à transfert en choisissant les Licornes. Pour cela, il faut les battre en match amical et avoir fini l'histoire principale. Il sera sur le terrain du collège Raimon. Il faut avoir Mark Evans dans son équipe de défi. Il proposera trois défis. Statistiques Voici les statistiques d'Erik, au niveau 99, sans entrainements ni équipements. |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'PE' : 154 *'PT' : 197 *'Frappe' : 79 *'Puissance' : 60 *'Précision' : 76 *'Défense' : 64 *'Vitesse' : 63 *'Endurance' : 53 *'Hargne' : 71 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Forme Raimon *'PE' : 127 *'PT' : 113 *'Frappe' : 70 *'Puissance' : 60 *'Précision' : 75 *'Défense' : 54 *'Vitesse' : 63 *'Endurance' : 53 *'Hargne' : 61 ---- Forme Licornes *'PE' : 130 *'PT' : 128 *'Frappe' : 79 *'Puissance' : 60 *'Précision' : 72 *'Défense' : 64 *'Vitesse' : 63 *'Endurance' : 53 *'Hargne' : 71 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'PE' : 124 *'PT' : 162 *'Frappe' : 96 *'Maîtrise' : 92 *'Précision' : 98 *'Défense' : 101 *'Vitesse' : 113 *'Endurance' : 82 *'Interception' : 72 *'Chance' : 75 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones= *'PE' : 122 *'PT' : 142 *'Frappe' : 121 *'Maîtrise' : 136 *'Défense' : 102 *'Interception' : 83 *'Précision' : 119 *'Vitesse' : 112 *'Endurance' : 66 *'Chance' : 81 |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Forme Raimon *'PT' : 160 *'Frappe' : B *'Défense' : C *'Puissance' : C *'Vitesse' : B *'Précision' : B *'Arrêt' : C ---- Forme Sélection Mondiale *'PT' : 160 *'Frappe' : A *'Défense' : B *'Puissance' : B *'Vitesse' : B *'Précision' : B *'Arrêt': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Forme Sélection Mondiale 2 (Sekai Senbatsu Kai) *'Frappe' : A *'Défense' : B *'Puissance' : B *'Vitesse' : B *'Précision' : B *'Arrêt' : B ---- Forme Raimon *'Frappe' : B *'Défense' : C *'Puissance' : C *'Vitesse' : B *'Précision' : B *'Arrêt' : C ---- 2ème forme Raimon *'Frappe' : B *'Défense' : B *'Puissance' : B *'Vitesse' : B *'Précision' : A *'Arrêt' : B Supertechniques |-|Anime= Chronologie principale * * (avec Bobby Shearer et Mark Evans/Malcolm Night) * (avec Bobby Shearer et Mark Evans) * (avec Jude Sharp) * (avec Jude Sharp et Axel Blaze/Kevin Dragonfly/Shawn Froste) * * * * (avec Mark Kruger et Dylan Keith) ---- Chronologie Arès * * (avec Bob Shearer et Mark Evans/Malcolm Night) * (avec Bob Shearer et Nathan Swift/Mark Krueger) * (avec Jude Sharp) * (avec Sergi Hernández et Elliot Ember) |-|Films= Inazuma Eleven le Film : Tous unis contre l'équipe Ultime Ogre ! * * (avec Bobby Shearer et Mark Evans) * (avec Bobby Shearer et Mark Evans) |-|Manga= Inazuma Eleven Le Retour * (avec Bob Shearer et Nathan Swift) |-|Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= En tant que joueur des Licornes * * * * ---- En tant que joueur de Raimon * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * ---- Porte des Légendes - Raimon VS Zeus * * ---- Porte des Légendes - Raimon VS Genesis * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * (avec Jude Sharp) * (avec Bobby Shearer et Mark Evans/Malcolm Night) * (avec Bobby Shearer et Mark Evans) * * (avec William Glass ou Vic Vitrum) * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * (avec Jude Sharp) * (avec Bobby Shearer et Mark Evans/Malcolm Night) * (avec Bobby Shearer et Mark Evans) * * (avec William Glass ou Vic Vitrum) * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * (avec Jude Sharp) * (avec Bobby Shearer et Mark Evans/Malcolm Night) * (avec Bobby Shearer et Mark Evans) * * (avec William Glass ou Vic Vitrum) * |-|Inazuma Eleven Online= * |-|Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars= * ** (avec Bob Shearer et Mark Evans/Mark Krueger) Supertactique * Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones Mixi Max Parfait * ** Galerie Ichinose VS Endou.jpg 180px-Aki and Ichinose.png Ichinose kazuya-1-.jpg 601px-Ichinose GO game cutscene-1-.png 642px-Ichinose, Domon ep28-1-.png 638px-Domon n ichinose on the plane-1-.jpg 120px-Young Ichinose in his team shirt while still a child-1-.png 180px-Ichinose having a check up.png 830px-Ichinose vs endou.png 326px-Ichinose Transparent.png 446px-Raimon vs Chaos.png 180px-Ichinose in Raimons uniform.png Erik Kruger et Dylan.png Erik's Sprite 2.png Erik Eagle.jpg Erik ea.png Erik.jpg Bobby orion amérique.jpg érik Orion.png|érik dans inazuma eleven Orion EL06-08.png|Eleven Licence d'Erik pour Star Unicorn érik 1.png érik 2.png érik 3.png érik 6.jpg érik 7.png érik 8.png érik 9.png nouveau érik.png érik TCG usa orion.png Screenshot 20190301-074646.png érik TCG orion.png Notes *Il est surnommé "le magicien du ballon rond". **À noter que lors de l'épisode 40, il est appelé le "Sorcier du ballon rond". *Son talent "Second Souffle" en japonais "ふっかつ!" (Fukkatsu!) fait référence à son apparition devant l'équipe de Raimon et qu'il était censé être mort. Il est également comparé à un phénix puisqu'il renait toujours de ses cendres. *Dans la série Inazuma Eleven GO, il est comparé à Sol Daystar par Alex Zabel. *Lors des épisodes 10 et 17, son nom de famille était River et non Eagle. Navigations en:Ichinose Kazuya es:Erik Eagle Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage GO Catégorie:Raimon B Catégorie:Protagoniste Catégorie:Personnage Ares Catégorie:Personnage Orion